hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Castle
'''Penguin Castle '''is episode forty-eight of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis First Squad must overcome their bad day to defeat the penguins and rescue ApeTrully and the humans. Plot It is raining heavily outside Big Green. Jumpy Ghostface is using carrots as darts and throwing them at a dartboard with his ears wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold. He misses and sadly sighs that he missed. He comes into the briefing room and Mystique Sonia is playing her flute. The music is going wrong and she sadly sighs that she can't play anything right. Lin Chung is painting and its going wrong. He rips it up and sadly sighs that he has no inspiration. Mighty Ray notices them looking gloomy and tries his "Mr. Comedy" routine, and tries a joke (a cat barking like a dog), using Yaksha as a costume, but messes the joke up. They all sigh sadly and say that the bad day has trapped them. Mr.NoHands ,who was soaking his feet in a bowl of water, noticed them sighing and tells them to lose those gloomy expressions. Then he gives them advice, he tells them to look at themselves and say You are awesome! Nothing can stop you! Reach for your ultimate success, because one you grab it, it will stick to you like glue!. Mystique Sonia says that talking to yourself makes you sound silly, and they all glare at Mr Nohands. Meanwhile, Apetrully is in his helicopter, flying over the ocean and icebergs, towards penguin castle . He likes the northern lights , but he can't stop to admire them properly. He gets the penguin castle and asks Penguin King why he is so mean to Humans. Penguin king quacks and Apetrully them explains that High Roller is full of dishonesty. Then Penguin King quacks again and Apetrully translates this as he will release the humans if Apetrully can bowl a strike in his bowling game. Apetrully tries, but fails, due to bad day and the penguins capture him too. He signals for First Squad to come and rescue him. Back at Big Green, the alarm sounds and First Squad deploys. While jumping down the tubes, Mighty Ray gets stuck at the entrance and sighs that nothing is going right, and Mr NoHands jumps on him to push him down. While sliding down the pipes, Mystique Sonia cracks heads with Jumpy Ghostface, and she also sighs that can't anything can't go right. When the pipe is dropping them onto their turtles, Lin Chung misses and goes bump on the floor. He sighs, but doesn't say anything. The turtles then ride out to Sammo Whale and Jumpy Ghostface bangs into Sammo's mouth and falls off his turtle and sighs about it being a bad day. At Penguin Castle , they demand that Apetrully be released. Penguin King then quacks and Apetrully translates that Penguin King says that he will only release them if any of them can beat any one of his bowling challenges. First, it's Jumpy's turn, and he has to knock all the Penguins pins down. He tries,but misses some of them and his jaw drops, and he then says about it being a bad day sadly. Next, it's Mystique Sonia's turn. She uses her tongue to lift the ball, but because its ice, it freezes the spit of her tongue, sticking her tongue to the ball. She goes to throw it, and Lin Chung shouts "Sonia, no!" A bit too late and Sonia ends up flying along the floor with the ball, not even hitting any pins. Lin Chung then says you should never stick your tongue on iced sporting equipment, and breaks the ball using his staff. After that, it's Lin Chung's turn, and before lifting the ball, he rubs his hands together, warming them. Penguin King then quacks and Apetrully again translates that this time, they must leave all the pins standing. Lin Chung tries, but knocks over the last pin. He sighs sadly and says he can't do anything right today . Finally, its Mighty Ray's turn. One penguin pops out. Mighty Ray then remarks that it looks too easy. Lin Chung places his hand on Mighty Ray's shoulder and warns him that the bad day still has a hold on them. In response to this, Mighty Ray shoves Lin Chung away, and smugly says "Don't worry". Mighty Ray throws the ball, and it hits the wall of the castle, breaking it. Mighty Ray face palms at his mistake, and Penguin King looks angry. Penguin King tosses his skeleton into the air, and it flies into the northern lights, breaking a piece off. His skeleton then falls back down and into his body and he catches the glass. He quacks again and Apetrully translates again that Penguin King says they will pay for their damage to his castle by fighting themselves! Penguin king uses the glass piece to make copies of First Squad. They each battle their double, and each time meet their match, unable to beat them. Then Lin Chung notices that the clones are mirror images! Lin Chung then says to look at themselves in the mirror and take Mr NoHands advice. They each walk over to their double and say exactly what Mr. NoHands said earlier. Lin Chung says they should work together and beat Penguin King. Penguin King then breaks a piece off his clone making mirror and throws it at the clones, making them vanish. Their jaws drop, but Sonia remarks that Penguin King is still gonna get it. Penguin King then releases his Penguin army. First Squad blast them with all they've got and knock them away, but they get back up and come at them again. Lin Chung grabs penguins and juggles with them, and throws them, and notices that juggling makes them dizzy. He tells the others and they all do likewise. Mystique Sonia is happy that she can do it and Mighty Ray says their awful day must be over and Mystique Sonia says Mr NoHands was right. Then Penguin King uses his clone making mirror to clone the penguins. They grab the other penguins and add them to their juggling. Mystique Sonia says she can't keep it up. Lin Chung then throws his penguins and them uses his staff and shoots at Penguin Kings mirror, breaking it. Penguin King tosses his skeleton again and Sonia warns not to let him get another clone making mirror. Lin Chung then says to Yaksha that they need a trampoline. Yaksha then turns into a trampoline, and Lin Chung grabs Mighty Ray by the scruff of the neck and throws him on the trampoline. Mighty Ray goes flying into the air, screaming. Lin Chung then instructs Sammo to blast his spout, which sends Mighty Ray flying further into the air, smacking into the northern lights, shattering it, so Penguin King is unable to get another mirror. Mighty Ray falls back down and onto Yaksha. Penguin King them glares at them crossly, and Jumpy uses his jump rope to shelter his friends and himself from the falling glass. Penguin King then droops, knowing he's defeated. The humans have been released and Apetrully says Penguin King has realised that humans are nothing like High Roller told him. Lin Chung says they should thank Mr NoHands, he is a great leader. Back at Big Green, Mr. NoHands is still soaking his feet. He is starting to doze off,but then falls over and snaps awake, sensing someone is talking about him. Mystique Sonia cheers "Yay!" And hugs Penguin King, sending his skeleton flying, and she grimaces at this. Trivia *First appearance of Penguin King *Mighty Ray was somehow able to shove Lin Chung away and make him stumble, despite Lin Chung being twice his size. It's likely that Lin Chung was not expecting to be shoved, given the shocked expression on his face when Mighty Ray did. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes